Passion of the Rose
by WhisperInTheRainnn
Summary: Jinx wants to get a mysterious iron box... Kid Flash wants to make her a hero. What happens when the HIVE doesn't show up to back up Jinx? Please R&R.
1. Playground

**Caution: Rated T**

**Mild profanity**

**Rating for chapters that are soon to come… that is, if I get enough people wanting me to update. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Playground<strong>

"Very, very good. But can you handle _this_?" I challenged, cart wheeling easily across the room to the small iron case I had come for. This is much too easy… I must be getting better.

Kid Flash tried to get through the fire Jinx had set upon the old, worn-down barn. The hay was burning fast, and KF was surrounded by it. He ran as fast as he could through the small opening and over to Jinx, taking the box from her easily.

"Yeah, I think I can beautiful," he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "That's _mine_! The owner doesn't even know he lost it! " My horns slowly fall into ponytails due to me not using enough hairspray. My forehead has a bead of sweat from the humidity of the room.

KF just shakes his head, holding the small iron box in his oversized hand, "It isn't yours, Jinx. That's still stealing. And you were doing so well…"

I screamed in frustration, my eyes glowing a dark shade of pink as I sent five consecutive hexes toward him as powerful as I could create in a short time.

He dodged the first four easily, but the fifth caught him by surprise, knocking him to the ground, the iron box sliding into the flames.

"Now look what you did!" I screamed as I ran toward the flames, my eyes searching quickly for the box. I would _not_ lose again!

"J-Jinx!" Kid Flash yelled from the other side of the room, the flames blocking him from view. I hadn't realized until now that I was trapped in the corner. "Where are you? Are you hurt?" his voice sounded urgent and panicked. I'd never heard that kind of concern before…

I shake my head furiously, "You can't help me! I can get out of this by myself!" I screamed. I was not going to be the damsel in distress. I would rather burn to death.

"Jinx, the barn is going to come down!" he yelled, pieces of the ceiling falling. I knew it was a matter of time, but I just couldn't give him the satisfaction of getting the box away from me _and _saving me. It was bad enough that I let him go in the presence of Madame Rouge.

"I don't care! I'll get out by myself!" I screamed, seeing the box through the flames. I saw a window a few feet away, and knew that was my chance. I flipped over the flames and landed right in front of it. I sent a hex through the glass, easily breaking it. I then climbed onto it, seeing the box right over the first row of flames.

Another part of the ceiling fell down, and I didn't hear Kid Flash anymore. The wuss must have run away. I shake my head. _My hero_.

I push off the window, finding momentum in a single front flip. I land gracefully a few feet away from the box. I know it's going to be hot, but I have to get it after everything I've gone through. I pick it up, the iron burning my hands. I hold back a scream and throw it through the window, following it soon after.

When I get through the window, I search frantically for the box. It is nowhere in sight… maybe I threw it farther than I thought?

I hear a loud noise, and as I turn around, the entire building collapses on itself. I sigh as I look around for it, but only see a small white paper in the grass. I walk toward it, seeing a red rose attached to the note. It reads:

_Sorry I had to take the box from you. I'll see you soon._

_-KF_

I hex the pieces until they are nothing but ash, screaming loudly from the pain. I then turn to the rose. Just as I'm about to turn it to ash also, I remember who it's from. The annoyingly loud, smiley, joking, annoying speedster. I don't know why, but I just can't hex it no matter how hard I try to resist.

I hear faint sirens in the distance, and I know it's time to go. I run through the small field, my platform boots hitting the ground with a loud thud.

When I get to the city, my hands are blistered and I can't even think about hexing anything or anyone. I just hold the rose in my hand, careful not to touch the thorns. I make my way through the streets, thinking about how ridiculous I must look right now.

When I get to about a mile away from the hideout, I see a flash of yellow and red in front of me. Knowing that I had just been inside a burning building, I disregard it as a hallucination and continue on.

"I told you I'd see you soon," he says, leaning against a lamp post casually with his trademark smile. As if he hadn't just been in a barn fire and stolen _my_ box. He then looks to the rose in my hand, "I see you kept the rose… you must like me."

I scoff at him, showing him my hands, "I would've hexed it into ash, but the burns make it slightly difficult. But I promise as soon as they heal I will destroy it."

He sighs, taking a few steps closer, "Listen… Jinx… I offered to help you." He reaches for my hand, and for some god forsaken reason, I let him. "Oh God Jinx… it looks awful. You have to go to a doctor!"

"Oh yeah, because I can just walk into a hospital and expect no one to scream, 'Lock her up!'" I roll my eyes at him, "Thanks for the mock concern, but I can take care of myself."

He sighs, "I wish that for just once you'd let me help you." He then lets go of my wrist, and I let it go limp at my side. I open my mouth to say something, but he continues.

"I've told you that you were meant for more than petty robbery. And now you're getting hurt because of something that you _could_ control if you just listened to me!" His smile is gone. It scares me slightly that he isn't joking.

"I don't have a choice! This is _me_! This is _my_ life! Nothing you say can have any effect on me. I just met you. You have no idea who or what I am." I then run as fast as I can to the hideout. He must have not followed me because he could catch me easily if he wanted to.

I walk in on Gizmo, Billy Numerous, and Mammoth playing some kind of stupid video game. If my hands weren't burned, I would hex the crap out of that thing.

"You fucking idiots! Why didn't you meet me there! I told you to meet me at the barn _four hours _ago!" I walked over to the first aid room, not even in the mood to hear their excuses.

See-More soon followed me, seeing my hands, "Are you okay?" he asks, his eye full of concern.

"Am I okay? AM I OKAY? I got my ass handed to me by Kid Flash because you weren't able to follow simple instructions! I'm surrounded by fucking idiots!" I grab a rag and clean the ash off my face, throw the rose in the trash, and search for burn cream.

See-More finds it before me, pushing it toward me, "I'm sorry Jinx… but we thought that you told us to stay here instead."

I take the cream and begin to rub it into my hands, stopping as he speaks. I turn around, my eyes a glowing with fury, "When the hell did I tell you that? I told you to leave a half hour after I did!"

"We got a voice communication… we were pretty sure it was you." He looks down, unsure what to say.

I finish rubbing the cream on my hands, shaking my head, "Next time… do a voice identification! Ask me why! Do something other than sit on that fucking couch playing video games!"

Before he could respond, I was already out the door and in the living room. I looked at the group of my teammates, my eyes glowing pink, "Next time, listen to what I tell you!" I then walk to the front door and slam it, wanting to scream with agony due to the pain in my hands.

I walk down the street to the only place I can think of; the old playground. When I get there, I walk over to the only working swing that isn't condemned. I begin to swing back and forth, unsure of what I could or should do next with my idiotic team.

After about an hour of thinking how to torture or kill them, I decide to simply put them through hell in training practice. Content with my decision, I stop the swing and walk over to the apparatus. I climb onto it, looking at the first place that I landed a front flip when I was younger.

I do a double front flip to the slide, careful not to use my hands for anything. I stick the landing gracefully, but then see the speedster in red and yellow spandex. In surprise, I fall straight onto my ass, Kid Flash undeniably loving the scene that just consummated my embarrassment.

"Smooth, and by the way, I love the hair," he says jokingly, reaching down to my arm to help me up. Since I'm already completely passed embarrassed and into humiliated, I let him. "What are you doing here?"

As I get to my feet, I look up into his sparkling blue eyes that shine through the night. When did it get so dark outside? I chew on my cheek, realizing I never fixed my hair. I turn away from him, "I- you wouldn't understand."

He grabs my shoulder and spins me back around, looking deeply into my slit pink eyes, "Why don't you try me?" he asks, a reassuring smile plastered on his face.

I think about it for awhile, but decide that since it's already such a humiliating situation that I can afford some more, "This is the first place I landed a front flip."

His smile grows even wider, "I understand. You want to go forward in your life… become a hero."

My head snaps up, my eyes glowing a pink eerie color, "Why won't you shut up with that? I told you! I'm bad luck… good was _never_ an option for me."

He shakes his head, placing a hand on my shoulder to calm me down, "You have every opportunity in the world. You are your own person, Jinx."

My eyes go back to normal and I look at anything that isn't his eyes, "I just can't."

He shakes his head and gently tilts my chin up so my eyes meet with his. He begins to move closer to me, his lips getting closer and closer when…

BAM!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Just don't flame. Keep in mind it is my first fan fiction… Thanks for reading :D<strong>


	2. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**Caution: Still Rated T…**

**Remember to Review Review Review. Let me know if you want me to continue! I feel this chapter isn't as good or as long as the previous chapter. But it should pick up in the next chapter… Enjoy reading :D**

**Chapter 2- Should I Stay or Should I Go?**

Madame Rouge smiles wickedly, eyeing her work as he arms retract. I watch as Kid Flash falls backwards down the slide, hitting his head. He is out cold.

Unsure of what to do next, I wearily look toward the woman who used to be my idol. She shakes her head slowly at me, extends her arm, her hand in a fist, and is ready to knock me out too.

I quickly flip away, but her arm follows me. I jump off the bridge, landing gracefully onto the sand. I quickly turn back around and scream in pain as I shoot as many consecutive hexes as I can before my hands refuse to cooperate.

When the sixth one connects with her arm, it quickly retracts as she groans, "Foolish girl!" When she begins to run toward me, I duck under the bridge. I kick it as hard as I can with my platform boot, hoping that it would connect with something.

It hits her in the stomach, and she hunches over. Knowing that I'm not much of a match with my hands in this condition, I begin to run away. If Brother Blood saw me now… god would he be disappointed.

"Vy do you run?" she mocks me, taking a few steps with her extended legs, easily catching up to me, "You know you cannot escape." I really could use KF's super speed right about now…

"Maybe it's because you're some kind of psycho trying to knock me out!" I scream at her, aiming to kick her in the stomach again. She quickly grabs my ankle and flips me over, pushing me to the ground. I shoot a weak hex at her, the pain in my hands becoming unbearable.

It hits her, but only earns a wince, "How did you beat me? You're nothing but a veak vittle girl."

I struggle to get out of her grasp, but can't escape. I can't see what she is planning to do to me. Facedown, I feel helpless. Weak. It's not a feeling I was taught to endure at the HIVE. My eyes glow a fierce shade of pink as I work up enough energy for a strong hex when I see a flash of yellow and red in front of me.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to let go of the girl," Kid Flash says with a smile on his face, confidence shining through his very essence.

"And vat makes you think you can do that?" she asks, reaching for an unknown object. As she is distracted, I throw a kick as hard as I possibly can at her arm. She lets go just long enough for me to crawl away. I jump up to my feet quickly, looking at the level 4 containment field in her hand.

Kid Flash immediately begins to move when he sees it, but her arm follows him close behind. For some god forsaken reason, I run over to her and kick the containment field out of her grasp.

I immediately reach for it, but she kicks me in the chest as hard as she can, and I go flying back on top of the monkey bars. "Fools!" she yells, looking everywhere for the control. With a flash, it is out of the sand and in several pieces over near the swings.

I crawl over the top of the monkey bars, watching as they continue to fight. I debate whether or not I should just slip away and leave Kid Flash to fight her by himself. I sigh as I realize I _want _to help him.

I jump down, my boots landing on the sand with a loud thud. I look down at my blistered hands, silently begging them to let me do one last thing. I run to the apparatus and climb as high as I possibly can. Just then, Kid Flash is knocked against the slide again. I wince as I see blood begin to seep out of his mask.

"Hey Madame Rouge!" I scream, my voice as threatening as it could possibly get. KF gives me a look that asks 'What the fuck are you doing' as I run across the rope of the bridge. I climb on top of the roof, getting a perfect shot. It's now or never.

I focus all my energy on the nearby building, my eyes glowing an eerie shade of pink as I hold out my reddened hand. I let out a wave of pink energy as powerful as I can, splitting the building in half, "It's not your lucky day," I say sullenly, watching as it collapses on top of her.

I hold in a piercing scream from the pain running through my veins as I become unconscious, falling off the roof.

The next thing I know, I am back in my room at the hideout. A single red rose attached to a note lays on my nightstand. I reach over and pick them both up, reading the letter:

_Thanks for everything. I put the burn cream in the drawer with your unicorn drawings. I knew you wouldn't mind. I'll see you soon. Remember I always keep my word on that._

_-KF_

I face palm in frustration, throwing the paper on the ground. Before throwing the rose in the trash again, I bring it to my nose, taking in its sweet scent. Then, a thought presses into the front of my mind, and I throw it on the edge of the bed.

I just saved Kid Flash. _Again_. How am I going to be taken seriously if I let every single good looking… _What _did I just think? I couldn't possibly like Kid Flash. He's a hero. I'm a villain. No matter how much he wants to deny my allegiance, I am still first and foremost a villain. The leader of the HIVE Five.

I shake my head and stand up, walking over to where he said the burn cream is. I open the drawer with all my drawings, seeing it underneath _another _red rose. I scoff and throw it in the trash without a second thought. I return my attention to the cream, rubbing it all over my hands. I just have to hope they heal fast, or I'll never be able to get the iron box…

Just then, I hear a laugh outside my door. "That crud head won't know what hit 'em." Of course it's Gizmo… who else would use 'crud head' as an insult?

As an idea comes to me, I get off my bed and walk towards the door. With a swoosh, my door is open, revealing Gizmo, See-More, and Mammoth. I look at the three of them, and they immediately get the signal. It's time for payback.

I push past them, walking toward the living room. I demand that they find the original Billy Numerous and Kid Wikkid.

When they all finally get to the living room and sit on the couch, I turn to the big-screen. "It's time to get rid of Kid Flash." They all look at each other with suspicious expressions, but I snap my fingers, "Focus! Now, here's the plan…"

**What is Jinx's plan to get back at Kid Flash? Is Madame Rouge dead? Will the HIVE actually show up to back up Jinx? Find out next chapter! Thanks for reading :D**


	3. The Little Black Box

**In case you haven't noticed yet… it's rated T. **

**Please Review! Not going to continue unless people want me to… I'll give you a cupcake! Please review? Please? **

**And just so everyone knows, I do NOT own the Teen Titans. If I did, it would still be on the air instead of Young Justice… and KF would be with Jinx, not Artemis. And now I'll start the chapter before you guys get bored and leave. REVIEW! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - The Little Black Box<strong>

I walk down the street casually, in my civilian clothes. My hair is perfectly folded inside my black hoodie, burnt hands in my pockets. There are large, rounded sunglasses sitting on the edge of my nose, hiding my cat-like eyes.

I do _not_ want anyone finding or seeing me. That means there is minimal communication, head toward the ground, no eye contact. Just being another person in a large crowd.

When I get to the right manhole, I quickly pull the heavy cover off, revealing a long ladder. I look around, making sure no one sees me go inside. I quickly make my way to the bottom, closing the cover in the process.

It is completely black inside. I take off my sunglasses, throwing them into the water. I then take a bright pink glow stick out of my boot, cracking it to reveal the path in front of me. The smell almost makes me turn back, but I know I have to complete this part if the rest of the plan is to work. Holding my breath, I lower myself into the water that reaches up to the top of my boots.

I make my way through the underground tunnel, the single glow stick the only light present. I find the right place, climbing out of the water and onto the large slab of concrete.

I push the wall in, a huge device sliding out of the wall. I walk up to it, "Jinx, leader of the HIVE FIVE." The sensor glows red, running from my feet to my eyes. A robotic voice replies, "Jinx. HIVE FIVE leader verified. Enter."

The entire wall moves away, revealing the secret chamber. I smile widely, walking inside. I turn the power on, the entire room lighting up and the electronic equipment turning on. I throw the glow stick on a chair, letting the wall move back into place.

I walk over to the computer, typing in the password, and it replies back, "Password recognized. Welcome back, Jinx." I quickly type in a few codes, each one accepted. This will be easy.

A small drawer opens, revealing a small black box. I pick it up, opening it to reveal its contents; a small pink device. My HIVE teachers had given it to me as a present when I first worked with Slade. It has the ability to take over someone's brain. They said it would be useful if I ever came into a problem. And that problem's name is Kid Flash.

A few hours later, I am back at the hideout, changing back into my usual attire and hair. Mammoth is picking food from the oversized refrigerator, See-More is playing with his eye, Gizmo is making something connect the device with, Kid Wikkid is doing whatever it is he does, and Billy Numerous is playing video games with himself.

I walk into the living room, "Okay everyone, get your asses in here! The time is almost here… the Titans will be back tomorrow. It's now or never." Everyone stops what they are doing, Gizmo throwing his invention at me, "Here," he says, rolling his eyes.

I look at them all, "Now, this time we will all be arriving at the same time. No more dumbass moves. Remember the plan. Lets go."

* * *

><p>When we arrive at the jewelry store, Gizmo easily cuts a hole in the top of the roof in a blind spot. We all jump through, but only I land on my feet. I roll my eyes, making my way to the glass containers. Since we want Kid Flash to come and not the police, I carefully cut out the lock, revealing all the jewelry. I put as much as I possibly can on, waiting for him to arrive.<p>

Just as I'm about to give up on him, there he is. Leaning cockily against the wall, his painted on smile on his face. I return it, walking airily to him. The others prep themselves to attack, waiting for the command.

"You know, I've always thought less is more. And, well, that look isn't working for you." He immediately moves to take them all back, but I simply back flip out of the way, careful not to touch my hands.

"HIVE attack pattern ALPHA!" I yell, letting them begin. Mammoth and Billy Numerous immediately go up to him, and Mammoth grabs him. Billy Numerous divides into 15, all at once punching him.

When I see that Kid Flash isn't going to get out of it, a flash of regret pours over me. I look all around, not knowing what to do. Gizmo laughs at him, "Look at you, you crud muncher! Haha! You're not getting outta that anytime soon!"

Suddenly, a flash of yellow appears in front of me, and a loud cry from Mammoth is echoed throughout the store. Kid Flash appears, a smile on his face, "Don't flatter yourself, Jinx-y. I could've gotten out of that at any time."

I roll my eyes, aiming to kick him with my heavy combat boot. He immediately grabs my ankle, pulling me closer to him. I scoff, "If it was so easy, then why did Billy get so many shots?"

He smiles at me, tightly holding onto my ankle, "Just wanted to see your reaction," he whispers in my ear. My eyes glow a dangerously bright color of pink, and I elbow him upside the head. Surprised, he lets go of my ankle.

See-More then appears behind KF, throwing a punch at him, "Take that!" When it connects, Kid Flash gets a nosebleed. He wipes away the blood, immediately super speedily punching him in the stomach as many times as he can muster. See-More is knocked out, colliding into Gizmo. The two of them lay silent against the wall, unconscious.

Kid Wikkid comes out of the blackness, but before he has a chance to do anything, Kid Flash knocks him out, too. Now it's just Billy Numerous, Mammoth, KF, and me.

"It's six on one! How are we losing?" I scream, watching as Billy continues to multiply and Mammoth tries to connect punches at Kid Flash. Just then, I hear something. It begins to tick, and I realize someone set a bomb.

"Get the fuck out of here!" I scream, running for the hole in the ceiling. The hundred of them look at me, giving each other quizzical looks. "Bomb!"

Kid Flash soon has me in his arms, down the street, and then down to the shoreline. When he finally puts me down, I push him away, looking around, "They are still in there!"

"I didn't have time to get you far enough away and all of them… I'm sure the numerous Billy's have it under control." He smiles sheepishly at me, and I can't help but smile back. Dammit.

"Fine. But why save _me_?" I ask, raising a non-existent eyebrow. And I didn't even get to _try_ to put the device on him. The entire thing was for nothing. Another perfectly good plan ruined by the fastest boy alive.

"Because you're different than those other guys," he says, a reassuring expression upon his face.

"Ha! You _always_ say that! Maybe you should try something else," I say with a smile, crossing my arms.

"But it's true… you're meant for more than petty jewelry store robberies."

"Excuse me?" I say frustrated, "Are you really trying to tell me to do more? Because I can bomb a school or something if that's not petty."

He face palms, his blue eyes searching my pink ones, "You know that's not what I meant. And you couldn't go through with it anyway," he adds, nodding.

"And why is that?" I spit back at him like venom.

"Because you're better than that. No matter what you've been through, you still have a heart. Somewhere inside you, you care."

I gape, unable to find words. Not the answer I was expecting… I search for a reply, but all that comes out is air.

He smiles again, "See? I'm getting through to you!"

I shake my head, "You wish."

Just then, I see the T-car. My eyes widen. They're _early_. DAMMIT! With my hands like this, I couldn't possibly take all of them. I look around wildly for a place to hide, Kid Flash looking at me with an expression that says 'what the hell are you looking for?'

Without much other choice, I dive into the ocean. KF looks at me dumbfounded as I reach up and pull him in after me.

I watch as the car full of Titans drives by, hoping KF gets the hint not to say a word. And for once, he does.

Once they pass, he looks at me, eyeing my entire form. "Why?" I say exasperatedly, using my arms and legs to keep from sinking. The heavy boots aren't helping.

"It's just… I don't get you," he confesses, throwing his hands up in the air.

I look at him quizzically, pulling my hair out of the bands that usually keep it in the devil horns, "I'm not easy," I state simply, swimming for shore.

When we get to the shore, I take off my boots, pouring water from them. I then squeeze the water out of my hair, watching as Kid Flash vibrates himself until he is dry. Showoff.

"Want an air-dry?" he asks, not letting me answer as he runs around me, wind blowing in all directions.

After he's done, my hair is frizzy, but at least I'm dry. I run my fingers through it, hoping it doesn't look at bad as I imagine…. Wait. _Why_ do I even care? It's just Kid Flash, right?

I put on my best annoyed face and cross my arms, "Gee, thanks," I say sarcastically.

He shows me his puppy dog eyes, "Just trying to help," he says, and then that trademark smile appears on his face. He can't possibly think that can work on _me_. Maybe one of those crazy fan girls of his, but not me.

I roll my eyes, elbowing him lightly on the arm as I pull my boots back on. He smirks at me, and without noticing, I take his hand to help me up. Just as I realize what I did, it's too late. He's already got a hold of me, and is pulling me up.

He begins to lean into me, his lips mere inches from mine when I feel a hard blow in my side, sending me flying into the water. "Did you villy think vu could get vid of me so easily?" she says, red lips curved into a smile.

I struggle to get up, waves continuing to crash into me every time I manage to stand up. I can barely see the fight in front of me, but it looks like Madame Rouge is winning. Finally deciding to just crawl, I get out of the water, completely wet again. Perfect.

I look down at my hands, hating the fact that they are _still_ burnt. Yeah it's only been a few days, but they should have some kind of healing power or something. I shake my head, holding my breath as I send a hex as powerful as I can right into Madame Rouge's chest, catching her off guard since she was deep in combat with KF.

She falls backward, and Kid Flash immediately takes advantage of the situation. He rushes up to her, and a thought comes to me. What if I used the device on Madame Rouge? That would be even better than Kid Flash… right?

"Hold her down!" I yell, running over to them. I pull Gizmo's invention out of its place on my hip and hold it to her neck. She struggles, but no matter how she wriggles, she can't escape.

Kid Flash looks at the device suspiciously, "What…" but before he can finish, I push the button, and the device is planted on Madame Rouge. I smile satisfied, not the exact person I wanted, but just as good if not better.

"What did you just do to her?" Kid Flash asks, Madame Rouge laying on the sand unconsciously.

"I got it at the HIVE… it's a mind control device. Figured it's perfect for her." I shrug, looking at her motionless figure.

"Mind control? I didn't even know that was real! I thought they just put that on bad old TV shows…" he replies, looking her over.

"Well, it is. And to prove it…" I take out the remote, pressing a button. She immediately gets up, her eyes bright red to match her lipstick.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Jinx… maybe you should just take it off," he says worriedly, his smile dissolved from his face. A look of concern replaces it, concern for the woman that just tried to kill him and me. _Again_.

"Oh calm down." I walk over to Madame Rouge, eyeing her. "And to think… _this_ used to be my idol," I say, barely poking her before she falls right over.

"See? Used to be… sounds like you're wanting more and more to become a hero!" Kid Flash says, his smile pasted back onto his face.

"Don't start with that crap again. I'm back luck. I'm not hero material." I squeeze out my hair, still dripping from the water.

KF does another one of his air-dry runarounds, my hair coming out worse than last time. I sigh, pulling my hair into a single ponytail with one of the bands from my horns.

Just then, we hear Robin. "Teen Titans GO!" he whines, obviously about to ruin another person's plans. But then, I hear Gizmo, "Lets get these butt-munchers!" he yells, and I look at KF. He gets the memo. We leave Madame Rouge laying in the sand, figuring I'll come back for her later.

We run up the hill, seeing the two groups fighting. We then look at each other, knowing that soon we're going to have to fight again. He sighs, running over to Robin's side as I make my way to Gizmo's.

And so it begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading you guys! Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? I'll give you two cupcakes AND a cookie! <strong>

**How will the fight end? What will Jinx do now that Madame Rouge is under her control? Will Madame Rouge ever stay away long enough for Kid Flash to kiss Jinx? Find out next time!**


	4. Notice from Me

**Hey guys i'm really sorry for not updating recently. I have it about 3/4 done on my computer. It's just been crazy studying for finals and such. I promise i'll get another chapter up by the end of the week. Sorry for the inconvenience! I'll try to do better at updating regularly. I have all this week off so i'll probably update twice to make it up to you. See you guys next time! :D**


	5. Giving a Hand

**Hey everyone :D So I know I promised 2... But I am still really busy. I just got a dog on Thanksgiving and am getting her settled. I think I'm going to do 3 more chapters of this story and then do something with Rosalie and Emmett from Twilight. If you can think of any others you'd want to see, just leave me a message. I'm up for anything. Now I'm going to stop ranting so you can get to the chapter. Just keep in mind it's 1am and I'm somewhat tired. This is going to be a pretty short chapter, but the next one will be extremely long. **

**Remember it's rated T! Also remember that I do not own TT or KF or Jinx. I'm not sure how good I am at Robin's character, so please excuse my awful attempt at trying to incorporate him into the story. Enjoy reading :D and remember to REVIEW! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Giving a Hand<strong>

I hide behind a building with Gizmo, the rest of the HIVE still fighting the Teen Titans. We quickly put together a plan, Gizmo creating a contraption as I speak. I will not lose to the Titans… Kid Flash is bad enough.

After deciding I will be the distraction, I walk gracefully to the middle of the fighting. Starfire and Kid Flash take on Mammoth while Robin and Raven take on Billy Numerous. Beastboy and Cyborg take on Kid Wikkid and See-More.

While Gizmo makes his way to the beach, I whistle as loud as I can, everyone stopping as they stare at me. I smile at them before running over to Robin, knocking him over. Without Robin watching, no one will get the command to go capture Gizmo.

Robin lets out a yelp, scrambling to get back on his feet. I simply walk slowly toward him, my eyes bright pink, energy flowing around me. "It's not your lucky day," I say sullenly, holding out a blistered hand. I hope that it won't hurt as much as I imagine.

I let out a hex as powerful as I possibly can, aiming for his stomach. I wince slightly, but realize it's not as bad as before. Since Robin doesn't have super speed, it hits him dead on, making him fall backwards once again.

"You're not going to win!" he yells, jumping back to his feet. He throws one of those batarangs at me, but I simply flip out of the way before it can hit me. He runs at me, aiming a kick at my side. It connects, and I go flying backward with a scream.

"Fuck!" I yell, attempting to stand up. Before long, I see a yellow flash, and a red glove is held out to me. I push it away, getting up by myself.

"Why won't you ever just accept my help?" Kid Flash asks, a saddened expression on his face as he stares into my eyes.

"Because I'm a villain! Or have you not noticed your friends trying to take me down?" I scream, pushing him out of the way as I make my way to Robin. I flip several times, the last time connecting my combat boot with his chin.

He grunts, aiming a punch at my face. I simply raise an arm to block him, simultaneously kneeing him in the stomach. He falls down, and I send another hex at him. "Goodnight," I practically sing, aiming a strong hex at his head. The Titans' leader is down.

I then see Gizmo come back up, Madame Rouge not too far behind. He uses a controller, making her go up to Starfire. She easily knocks her out, sending Starfire into a brick wall. As she continues, I run over to Gizmo, "Retreat," I say, pointing toward the hideout.

* * *

><p>When we get back, we are empty-handed. We got our asses handed to us, and are empty-handed.<p>

"We can't pull off something as simple as a jewelry store robbery? Do you know how disappointed Brother Blood would be in all of you? You would all be sent to training hell!" I scream annoyed, face-palming.

"We tried our best, Jinx!" Billy Numerous #56 says, rubbing his head.

"Well your best isn't good enough! We cannot keep losing to those _idiots_!" Before anyone else can say anything, I stalk up to my room, slamming the sliding door for effect.

I walk over to my desk, pulling out a sketchpad, a pencil, and an eraser. Drawing always seems to calm me down after a bad loss. I begin to sketch something, unsure of what lines go where. I have no idea of what I'm drawing, it's just a bunch of lines on a piece of paper to me.

When I finish, I look at what I made. My jaw drops as I see two eyes on each side of a lightning bolt. What the hell am I doing? What am I thinking? I angrily tear out the paper and hex it in the palm of my hand, letting it turn to ash. The pain is not too much to endure any longer.

I stand up and jump on my bed, furrowing my head beneath a pillow. I use my feet to take my boots off, pulling my knees to my chest. I am _not_ meant to be a loser.

Unexpectedly, I feel a gust of wind behind me. I shoot up in my bed, seeing the spandex-clad speedster in all his yellow and red glory. Too bad he doesn't notice the rotten banana peel on his shoulder.

"Go dumpster diving recently?" I ask with a smirk as I cross my arms.

"Wha-" he begins before looking at his shoulder. "Oh… uh… just a minute." He leaves out my window, and a few seconds later he is back banana peel free.

"Better?" he asks, his trademark smile upon his features…. the ones I can see at least.

"Oh yes. Because it is always _such _a pleasure to see the Kid Flash," I say sarcastically, checking my nails that I had just recently painted black.

"I knew you couldn't deny my boyish charm!" he says with a smug look on his face. What I would give to wipe it off his handsome- _what_? His stupid face. Yeah… stupid.

I chuckle somewhat nervously, standing up. I soon realize that I am embarrassingly short without my combat boots on. "Oh yes, because no one can deny you."

He watches me with a smirk, looking down at my form. He practically towers over me, "I never knew you were so short. Is that why you wear the platforms?"

"Shut up!" I say a bit too loud, and he immediately rushes over and puts a finger over my lips to shush me. I hesitantly push it away, "I'm not _that_ short. Maybe everyone else is just tall."

"Oh yeah. I'm sure everyone around you is just a giant. You're perfectly normal." He laughs immediately after, and I hold back the urge to punch him across the face.

"Why the fuck are you here anyway?" I snap at him, not wanting to get too close.

"Just stopped by to see what you're doing with Madame Rouge," he says, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"You really care? Thought you'd be happy to get rid of the woman who tried to kill you?" I say, tilting my head. I search the few features I could see through his mask, trying to see a real reason for being here.

"Just a part of heroic duty. You see, I have to make sure you don't torture her or something." He looks reassuringly at me, but I simply scoff.

"Wow. Nice to know how much you think of me. For your _information_, she is in the basement. We will be deciding her fate tomorrow." I ramble, running a hand through my cotton candy pink hair.

"Okay… I guess I can look the other way just this once." He nods at his decision, smiling at me, "For your sake," he adds quickly. Obviously it's because he can't stand her either.

"That is so generous of you," I say stoically, tapping my foot. "Now get out of my room before I have to hurt you."

I begin to walk to my door, knowing he could find his own way out. He found his way in, right?

"Wait, Jinx…" he says, scratching behind his head, "…I have to ask you something."

I turn around slowly, raising nonexistent eyebrows, "And what is that?"

"Why wouldn't you let me help you today? _Really_. None of that 'I'm a villain you're a hero' crap you sputtered earlier." He says, folding his arms.

I look around the room nervously, chewing idly on my cheek, "I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be too close to me. Everyone always just gets burned for it." With that, I walk out of my room. I don't want to hear anything else from him.

As I make my way down the hall, I hear a loud boom coming from my room. "Crap!" I mutter, running back towards it.

As the door opens, my jaw drops, "Kid Flash!"

BOOM!

* * *

><p><strong>What will the HIVE FIVE do with Madame Rouge? What happened to Kid Flash? What will the Teen Titans do when they find out about Madame Rouge? Find out next time!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	6. Hideout Escape

**Hideout Escape**

**I can't believe how long it's been since I last gave you guys a chapter. I apologize for that. Let me know if you want me to continue, or i can just leave it here and write something else. Review, even if you want to tell me it's a load of crap. Feedback is always helpful :D**

**Last Time...**

As I make my way down the hall, I hear a loud boom coming from my room. "Crap!" I mutter, running back towards it.

As the door opens, my jaw drops, "Kid Flash!"

BOOM!

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Later...<strong>

I'm not sure what happened for me to get here. Not in the literal sense that I'm trapped in Monsieur Mallah's hideout, but here as in… weak. What would Brother Blood think of me now?

I fold my knees to my chest, my horns having fallen into ponytails. I have no idea how long I've been here. Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? You tell me.

I pull my hair down, letting it fall just past my shoulders. I have not seen Kid Flash since I got here. He's presumably dead due to him being a hero. The only reason I'm still breathing is most likely because I'm a villain… and know where Madame Rouge is.

On the bright side, my hands have completely healed. On the dark side, the iron box is still out of my reach… now more than ever.

Monsieur Mallah has not talked to me since I've been here. He hasn't even seen me. He just sends people in to feed me.

The stupid containment field attatched to the cell keeps me from escaping, no matter how much I've tried. Now I know how KF felt. Damn.

Just as I'm planning an escape, I feel a gust of wind on my face. Not uncommon due to the constant draft in here.

"Jinx?" I hear, something nudging my shoulder. Drafts don't talk… or nudge people.

As I see a silhouette, I send a punch as hard as I can toward the figure next to me. How did they got inside my cell? I'm going to find out.

"Ooof!" the figure says, taking a few steps back. My eyes then register that the figure is actually Kid Flash in the flesh… not dead. How's that possible?

"How are you alive? Why are you here?" I snap at him, my eyes glancing around frantically. Idiotic KF risking his life to save me again. Goddammit. How many times has he done that now?

"I got away from Monsieur Mallah. I have been planning to come and get you ever since," he says, reaching his hand out to me.

"I've been in here for three weeks and you're just now coming to "rescue" me!" I scream, pink sparks erupting from my fingertips as my eyes shift into a deep pink shade.

"It's not exactly easy to get here! You should be grateful! It's not like you're anywhere close to getting out. I'm doing you a _favor_!" he yells back, his eyes filled with an emotion I had yet to see on him... anger. At me.

"I was close! I had a plan and everything! Just leave, I'll get out myself," I say, crossing my arms and putting my nose in the air. I'm not about to let him have the glory of getting me out of here. I'll get out myself... eventually.

"Well it's now or never. Choose wisely," he says, holding his hand out one last time. I can tell he's at the point of no return. Either go with him or he's gone forever. Damn.

Oh, who am I trying to kid? "Fine. But if you gloat about this at all, i'm going to hex you so bad you'll be running funny," I say, standing up gracefully as I refuse his offered hand.

Despite my refusal, a huge smile erupts on his face, "You know i'm not one to be cocky," he says, pulling me into his arms before i have a chance to respond. Damn that stupid superspeed.

* * *

><p>Before I know it, we are outside the hideout, I am back on the ground, and I feel ready to throw up. My hand reaches for my mouth, covering it as my skin becomes even paler than usual, "Don't. Ever. Do. That. AGAIN." I sneer, not sure if it came off scary or humorous.<p>

Apparently the latter due to KF cracking a grin. Until now, i hadn't noticed he is holding my hand. I quickly pull away and look at the moon, "Uh, well..." i say, the next two words escaping my lips surprising even me, "...thank you."

KF's eyes widen, and a cocky smile fills his entire face... or atleast the parts I could see through his mask, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes, I said it. Now get me back to my hideout. Before I kick your ass."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been SO long and this chapter is SO short. I just had to set this up so I could use Monsieur Mallah in a future chapter. And don't worry; there's still plenty of chapters coming up. I have 3 written up so far and one of them is a monster (I'll let you figure out which one). Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews! Please let me know if I should continue or just post the last 3 and discontinue. Love you Guys 333<strong>


	7. Casinos and Makeup

**Casinos and Makeup **

**Wow. I am really, really sorry for how long it's been since I updated this story. I've missed writing so much, but with finals and writing my new book (and hoping to publish it!), I just completely forgot about it. Anyway, thank you so much for all your reviews, and I promise I will not leave you all hanging! You have been so good about me torturing you with all these cliffies and kiss interruptions :D Anyway, lets get to the NEW CHAPTER!**

**Last Time…**

Before I know it, we are outside the hideout, I am back on the ground, and I feel ready to throw up. My hand reaches for my mouth, covering it as my skin becomes even paler than usual, "Don't. Ever. Do. That. AGAIN." I sneer, not sure if it came off scary or humorous.

Apparently the latter due to KF cracking a grin. Until now, i hadn't noticed he is holding my hand. I quickly pull away and look at the moon, "Uh, well..." i say, the next two words escaping my lips surprising even me, "...thank you."

KF's eyes widen, and a cocky smile fills his entire face... or atleast the parts I could see through his mask, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes, I said it. Now get me back to my hideout. Before I kick your ass."

* * *

><p>Soon after I escaped, with the help of Kid Flash (which I would never freely admit to ANYONE), I found out that Monsieur Mallah had helped Madame Rouge to escape her confines.<p>

So... now I have Madame Rouge, the Teen Titans, AND Monsieur Mallah trying to hurt and/or kill me. Doesn't this just keep getting better and better?

Luckily, or _un_luckily in my case, the rest of my team had barely noticed I was gone. The entire hideout is in complete disarray due to my absence. Usually, i'm the one who has to clean up everything. Even with 500 Billy Numerous...es here.

And, after a long, heated argument about why none of them lifted a finger to help me, I shook it off. It's useless to try and reason with boys who have a brain the size of a grain of sand.

On the bright side, See-More had my room fixed, and got exact replicas of my old furniture. And saved my notebooks.

Sitting on my bed, sketching, I think about the time I spent with Monsieur Mallah. Why did he not force information out of me? Why didn't he kill me? Why couldn't he stop Kid Flash?

After breaking my pencil, I decide it's time to do something. Just because I have every single threatening person competing to kick my ass, that doesn't mean I can't rob something. That usually calms me down. Some may think being in a prison-like place would make me rethink my future, run off with Kid Flash, and all that jazz, but no. This has been my life for as long as I can remember. I'm not just going to leave it that easily.

Leaving my room, I assemble the HIVE FIVE into a meeting, but as a change of scenery, we go into the weapons room.

"Why are we down _here_, Jinx?" Gizmo asks, taking a seat around the long table.

"Because, that is what this room is made for. If we ever want to be serious, we must start acting that way. I'm sick of _losing_, as i'm sure you are, too," I hiss back, taking my rightful place at the head of the table.

As soon as everyone else sits down, I begin, "Alright. This is probably the simplest scheme I could come up with. We are going to..." I begin, telling the plan to the rest of my team.

"Alright, everyone understand?" I ask, crossing my fingers together and setting my hands on the table.

"Got it," they all, except for Kid Wikkid, say together. Kid Wikkid simply nods.

* * *

><p>That night, having everyone set on a different street, I set in toward the Kilawango Casino<strong>(NA: First thing that came to me),** wearing a form-fitting mid-thigh black and purple dress, a black, chin-length wig, blue contacts, and black 3-inch heeled boots, I make my way toward the entrace.

Easily tricking the doorman that I am twenty-one, with all the makeup I have on, and the very well-made fake ID, I walk slowly through the doors. I instantly see all the people with high hopes to go home rich, and can't help but think of how pathetic they all are. A true person makes their own luck.

"Jinx, all clear?" See-More asks through a hearing device inside my ear.

"Not quite. I'll tell you when the distraction is in action," I reply, whispering into a tiny microphone inside a purple flower pinned onto my dress.

With a wave of my hand, and just a bit of bad luck, ten machines begin to spurt out all the coins inside of them. Repeating the same thing to every single other machine in the vacinity, every single person runs and tramples each other, battling for who gets what. With a small smile appearing on my face, every single security personnel makes their way to the center of the gambling room.

"All clear. begin the dissent," I whisper, walking swiftly toward the bathroom. All I can do is hope that they aren't stupid enough to fall on their head while trying to get inside.

Once inside the bathroom, i send a weak hex toward the vent, breaking off the front. After backing up a reasonable amount, I run at full speed, pushing off the wall, and back-flipping into the opening.

Crawling through quickly, I soon join the rest of my team, except for Gizmo, who is quickly working at opening the vault. So far, there is no sign of KF or the Teen Titans.

"Hurry up Gizmo! That distraction will only work for so long!" I hiss, my eyes glowing pink in the darkness.

"Calm down. I'm almost done!" he replies, typing quickly on whatever gadget he created for this exact situation.

Then, the last, or third-to-last, person I want to see appears, his stupid black-and-white mask boring into me. Sighing, I quickly get into a battle stance.

"See what happens when you don't listen to me?" I hiss towards Gizmo, turning back toward Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans.

"You've never been very good at controlling your team. Maybe one day I can give you pointers," Robin yells, an annoyingly proud smirk on his face.

"Shut it, birdie! Gizmo, continue working on that thing. As for the rest of you, attack pattern stealth!" I yell, immediately running toward Robin. Last time, he was pretty easy to take out. Of course, after that, he probably trained his little bird-heart out just for this occasion.

Once I get within ten feet of him, I front-flip, aiming a medium-powered hex toward him.

Dodging it swiftly, he taking out his iron rod, swinging it at my head. Bending backwards just before it can hit me, I swing my leg toward his own, hoping to knock him down. However, he simply jumps over it and swings the thing at my stomach instead while still in the air. Without much warning, he hits me straight on, and I stumble backwards.

"You're going to pay for that!" I scream, sending out hex after hex toward him, my eyes a deep pink, showing off the fact that i am _pissed_.

He dodges most of them, but the last one hits him square in the back. He falls backward with a thud, "Is that all you got, Lucky?" He yells, getting back on his feet.

"Of course not. I still have plently to give you. Saved just for this occasion," I say back, my face emotionless. I quickly cartwheel toward him, but then get hit by one of those green things the alien throws. Must be mad i'm attacking her boyfriend.

Sliding to the side due to the impact, I quickly look to the place it came from, seeing the girl's eyes a dull green color. Rolling my eyes, I run toward her, jumping off the wall, sending a kick toward her side, connecting. My heel pierces her skin, and she screams in pain, falling to the ground. One down, four to go.

Obviously even more mad now that I took out his girlfriend, Robin throws one of his Batarangs at me, but I simply hex it, letting it deteriorate into ashes.

"You're going to pay for that!" He yells, running at me.

"Jinx! Time to go!" Gizmo yells at me, and I look over at the open vault. Were we finally going to win one?

"Sorry, Bird-Brain. We'll have to 'talk' about this some other time," I reply, back flipping my way toward the exit. Wiggling my fingers at him, I grab onto the rope, being pulled up by Mammoth. Of course, with my size, Gizmo probably could've done it.

Running swiftly and jumping from roof to roof, I look around for who has the cash. Seeing a huge bag in each of Gizmo, See-More, and 7 Billy Numerous's hands, I know we had won.

* * *

><p>Back inside the hideout, I congradulate everyone for a job well-done, and tell them to go put the loot inside <em>our<em> vault. Of course villains don't use banks! Are you crazy? Someone could rob it!

A few hours later, I get to thinking, "Hey, since i'm already in a disguise, i'm going to go to the park for awhile," I say, grabbing a notebook, multiple pencils, and a lantern. I then throw the Microphone flower and ear piece onto the table.

"You sure that's a good idea? With the whole 'we just robbed a casino' thing?" See-More asks, scratching his head with his index finger.

"Relax. I can take care of myself. Besides, it's too dark outside to even notice me. And they probably already gave up and the Titans are at the station telling them how great we did," I reply, shrugging him off. With a wave toward him, I make my way out the front door and begin my long walk to the park. No, not the park Madame Rouge attacked me at. I'm not that stupid.

Once I get there, it is pitch black except for a single light in the middle of the park shining over a fountain.

Lighting my hand up to a small pink flame, and cautious to not light the notebook aflame, I make my way under a tree on the far side near the lake. I send a flame into the lantern, a small pink light illuminating my notebook.

I begin to draw, a few lines here , a few curves there. About an hour later, I have made a city erupted in flames, the sun hidden by the clouds. However, it's nothing like the city i'm in now. Odd...

Suddenly, there is a gust of wind, and my lantern's flame goes out, "Great," I murmer, holding a larger pink flame in my hand as I look around. Not seeing anything, I stand up to go back, but then am pushed down by another gust of wind.

Unsure of what just happened, I suddenly hear a voice whispering in my ear, "Why did you rob that casino, Jinxie?"

Quickly closing my notebook, I turn to see Kid Flash with a defeated look on his face that makes my heart sink. Wait... what was _that_? Shaking it off, I cross my arms, "Because I thought it would be nice to have some money," I say sarcastically, standing back up.

"Really? That's it?" he asks, crossing his arms while leaning against the tree.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And you critically injuring Starfire... that was all because you needed money?" he asks, his tone harsh. I don't like it.

"She threw one of those starbolt things at me! What was I supposed to do? Not defend myself? HA!" I say in return, picking up my stuff.

"If you didn't try to rob casinos in the first place, you wouldn't be in this mess," he responds, although I can barely see the emotion on his face with only the light I hold in my hand illuminating the situation.

"When are you going to understand that this is me? This is my life! I'm not better than this, this is better than me!" I screech, my eyes glowing pink and dissolving the blue contacts. Wait a minute... i'm in a disguise. How did he know it was me? In an empty park? In the _dark_?

"You're following me." I say sullenly, my non-existant eyebrows coming together.

"Don't say that. You _are_ a million times better than this..." he says harshly, lightening up the mood at my accusation, "...so what if I am?"

"The sooner you realize i'm not, the sooner you can move on with your life. And you following me? That's illegal, you know."

"I don't want to move on with my life, Jinx. Why else would I have saved you from Monsieur Mallah? Why else would I be here? And if I was following you, I would've stopped you before you went into the casino. You are underage, too, you know," he says, a flicker of a smile appearing on his face.

"I don't understand why you care so much! All i ever do is push you away, but you never seem to get the hint. And I figured I was already robbing the place, what more is faking an ID and wearing ten tons of makeup to fool security?"

"I don't want you to down-spiral anymore than you already have. I want you to pick yourself up, get on the right side of the law," he says gently, and, from what I can make out, his expression stays hopeful.

"Oh, so you want to _save_ me? I don't need saving! I don't want to be on the other side! This is me! This is my life!" I yell, putting out the light as my eyes begin to water. It will be a cold day in hell when he sees me cry.

"You're so goddamn stubborn!" He yells into the pitch black.

"You're fucking irritating!" I yell back, trying my best to keep my voice at a steady pitch as a tear runs down my overly-done face. Mascara and eyeliner have probably already began to run down my cheeks.

As he walks closer to me, I put the light back up, wondering if he has handcuffs or something so he could take me in after I have clearly told him where I want to be in the scheme of things.

"You're crying," he says, shocked. He puts his hand up to my face, using his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"Am not. There's just something really big in my eyes," I murmer, letting him wipe away the salty water.

"See? Stubborn," he reiterates, a sad smile prominent on his face.

"Thanks," i murmer, playing with a loose string on my dress. Did I just thank him... again?

"Wow, two 'thank yous' in two days. Must be a new record," he says gently, looking me straight in the eye with a grin.

"Well... don't get used to it," I say softly.

"Oh, and by the way, I prefer your eyes much more than those contacts," he teases, a smile on his face. Spirits back up.

"Thank God. Those things are irritating as hell," I say sarcastically, and he can't help but laugh. "And I definately prefer my usual shoes and dress... with tights," I say, a smirk on my face, turning around.

"I don't know... that dress makes you look really hot," he whispers in my ear, and I can't help but smile. Wasn't I just really pissed at him?

Elbowing him in the ribs (he obviously let me, because I barely even tried), I reply, "As much as I'd love to get Kid Flash's skin-tight spandex in a bunch, I think i'll stick with my other clothes."

"Suit yourself. Although I'm sure you could distract people very well in this," he says, still behind me, a cocky smile on his face.

"Yeah? Am I distracting you, Kid Flash?" I ask seductively, unconsciously licking my top lip.

Caught offguard by that, he laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Of course... not."

"Mhmmm," I say, smiling as I raise a non-existent eyebrow.

"Well then... um... I'll see you around," he says, half-smiling.

"You mean you're not going to take me in?" I ask, half-happy, half-confused.

"Of course not. I still believe you are better than this, and you can't figure that out behind bars. As for Starfire, you better apologize," he says jokingly, reaching for my hand. Oddly enough, I let him take it, and he kisses it. My eyebrows coming together, my mouth opens to yell at him, but he is already gone, leaving a single red rose in my hand. I will get him for that.

I then begin to walk back to my hideout, thinking about the conversation. I then realize my notebook is nowhere in sight. I will get him for that too.

"Kid Flash, if you are listening, I am going to kick your ass!" I yell to the sky, hearing him laugh behind a tree.

"But you love my ass, Jinxie!" He yells back, running out of sight.

I WILL get him for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, here's another chapter after months of nothing. There WILL be more chapters after this, I promise! I apologize again! And thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews! I can't believe how much everyone likes it... it's my first and only fanfic on here so far. If anyone wants to make a request, just message me. I'll do my best to make it a reality. Oh, and since it wouldn't be me without asking, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D<strong>


	8. Secret Revealed

**Hello everyone! I can't believe how well this story is going... thank you so much for all the reviews! Anyway, Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the extremely long wait. I'm thinking that maybe next chapter I'll write it in Kid Flash's perspective. Make sure to tell me your thoughts on whether or not to keep it in Jinx's perspective! Anyway, on with the story! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time...<strong>

"Kid Flash, if you are listening, I am going to kick your ass!" I yell to the sky, hearing him laugh behind a tree.

"But you love my ass, Jinxie!" He yells back, running out of sight.

I WILL get him for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Revealed<strong>

The next day, I am simply flying. No, not in a literal sense. I'll leave that for the alien chick. It's just been a great weekend. Successfully robbing a casino? Kicking Robin's girlfriend's butt? That adds up to great in my book. I'll just look over that little chat I had with Kid Flash that I still don't even understand. Why can't I ever stay mad at that spandex-clad boy?

In an attempt to forget about it, I begin counting through the money in the vault, which leades to me realizing that I can make some needed changes around the hideout. Our group being 5/6 male, I'm the only one who knows how to keep the place presentable.

At the end, the money machine had counted about 5 million, give or take a few thousand. Being that the casino is so small, it's actually a pretty good amount.

After locking the vault, I head upstairs, knowing that the team is going to throw a 'surprise' party in honor of a successful robbery. Not that I don't enjoy parties, it's just _their_ parties I can't stand.

Once I get to the opening to the main room, they throw confetti into the air, "Happy successful robbery, Jinx!" they all yell in unison.

Unaware of what i'm doing, I begin to jump up and down smiling. The boys all look at me as if a monkey just came out of my nose. I would too if I just witnessed that madness.

"That's what I would do if I actually cared," I save myself, frowning as I beeline toward my room.

"What just happened?" See-More asks, watching me as I practically run away from them.

Shutting the door behind me, I go over what just happened in my mind. Eventually, I simply shrug it off, putting it into the category of momentary insanity. I've been working too hard. And now that Kid Flash has my sketch book, I have no way to limit the stress. Luckily, I had just gotten five million dollars from the casino. And since I'm the leader of the HIVE FIVE, I'm the one who gets to decide how we use the cash. Item one? A Sketch Book. Of course I'm going to pay for it... even I have standards along the lines of what I steal.

I quickly change out of my 'work' clothes and into civilian attire consisting of a black shoulder-length wig, brown contacts, a black shirt, pink mini skirt, and black thigh-high boots. I then grab my black backpack, pencils, and five $20 bills so I don't look like I just robbed a place, and jump out my window. I'm really not in the mood to face my team after the fool I made of myself before.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking and guys checking me out shamelessly, I make it to the art supplies store. It's extremely small, only big enough for three aisles, but it continues to be my favorite place nonetheless.<p>

Walking through the front door, I see Mr. King, a seventy-year-old man who has owned the store since his mid twenties. Ever since I could say 'pencil', this is where I have come for my art supplies. I always attempt to look atleast remotely the same when I come in so I can talk to him about his wife and children. Surprisingly, he's a very interesting man. And one of the very few I can talk to without the villain or hero dynamic.

"Good afternoon Jadelle! What brings you here today?" He asks, a huge smile encircling his entire face.

"Hello, Mr. King. I seem to have misplaced my sketch book. And you know me, can't go very long without sketching," I reply, a true and genuine smile appearing on my face.

"Oh yes. Never could get that book out of your hands for long. It's a shame you lost it, though. I was looking forward to seeing it in a museum one day," he says while picking out my usual sketch book from the aisle closest to the left wall.

"I'm not that good," I reply, laughing slightly, "but thank you. Still have the unicorn I drew you?"

"Yes you are, dear. I've never seen such raw talent in my years here," he gushes, ringing me up. At my question, he chuckles while nodding, "Of course! When my daughter got too old for it, I put it in my room. Sadly, none of my children got the artistic jean from me."

"Well thank you," I smile, leaning on the counter slightly to get a better look at the price.

"Oh, don't even worry about the money. I've got it. It's just so great to see you continue to be using your talent."

"Thank you so much, Mr. King. I'll see you next time!" and with that, I wave to him and make my way out of the store before putting my new sketch book inside my backpack. Deciding that I want to stay out a bit longer, I head toward the beach. No, not the one next to Titans Tower. I'm not that dumb. However, it's way too nice of a day to spend inside.

After getting there, I find a nice spot in the shade, and take out my new sketch book and a pencil. An entire new book with all new possibilities. However, it's not very hard to figure out what to draw first.

An hour passes by, which soon turns into two, which turns into three. The sun is beginning to go down, but the lighting is beautiful against the water. Looking down at my sketchpad, I smirk slightly. The first sketch in every book of mine is always the same thing: a unicorn. It's kind of a tradition of mine. I used to only draw them, but soon enough I grew out of that phase.

Yawning, and seeing it is only 8pm, I decide to rest my eyes for a moment, using my backpack as a pilliow...

"What the hell are you doing sleeping on a beach at 1am?" a familiar voice asks as I nearly jump out of my skin.

"I was resting my eyes and I guess I fell asleep..." I reply huskily, barely making out who it is since my eyes are still attempting to get used to the dim light coming from the parking lot.

"Do you know what could have happened to you?" he asks, his voice worried, but I can't quite make out his expression. The mask makes it hard enough, but the close to no light makes it even worse.

"Yes, mom. Why don't you calm down?" I ask, standing up and brushing off the sand from my skirt.

"Jinx, when you're in civvies, people don't know not to mess with you. And while you're sleeping, you could be drugged or something!"

"I'd love to see them try," I reply, stretching out like a cat. Surprisingly, the sand and a backpack doesn't make for a very comfortable bed. Go figure.

"I wouldn't! Jinx, if anyone even touched you..." he trails off, looking away from me.

"Oh shut up. I can take care of myself. I did way before you came into my life and I will when you leave just like everyone else."

"I'd never leave you, Jinx. I'm afraid you're stuck with me atleast until you come to your senses, join the heroes, and reach your full potential."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's what they all say. 'I'll never leave you,' 'It's you and me forever, babe.' Unfortunately for you, i've heard every line in the book. Do you have any idea how many people have actually kept their promise? Five. And they're all back at my hideout."

"But i'm telling the truth here. I'm not giving up on you. No matter how much you push me away. No matter how much you wish I would give up. Here I am. Poking and poking until you finally realize that you should join me."

"Well then I guess you'll be here for a long time since I sure as hell am not going anywhere anytime soon. Especially with Monsieur Mallah and Madame Rouge on my ass. And there's still the matter of the iron box you so conviniently never brought up since the incident in the barn a few weeks back," I shoot at him, hoping he'll mess up before I do. Maybe his house of cards will fall before mine.

"That's the point! If you were with me, I could personally guarantee your safety. But with you being out at all hours of the night, I can't exactly do that. Understand?" he asks, attempting to find my contact-covered eyes in the darkness. At my last comment, he seems thrown off. For a moment, I bask in the glory of shutting him up for a moment until he continues to speak, "I was hoping you wouldn't bring it back up because, well..." he trails off, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh please, I'm sure my team and I could handle ourselves." When he speaks again, I raise a nonexistent eyebrow, urging him on, "Well?"

"Remember when we were trapped in Monsieur Mallah's lair?"

"And you didn't bother to get me out for three weeks?"

"Yeah... that time," he says sheepishly, and I can imagine his cheeks reddening, "well... it was stolen from my appartment when we were there. I didn't want to tell you because, well, I was hoping you forgot about it."

"They did WHAT!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is my next chapter. Again, I apologize for it taking so long to be updated. Hopefully the odd behavior will be cleared up within the next few chapters. And remember, if you want me to keep going, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD<strong>


	9. Madness

**Well, I haven't gotten anything on whether to change perspective, so I'm going to stick with Jinx's for this chapter. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Especially those of you with multiple reviews! That's what keeps me going with this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time...<strong>

"Remember when we were trapped in Monsieur Mallah's lair?"

"And you didn't bother to get me out for three weeks?"

"Yeah... that time," he says sheepishly, and I can imagine his cheeks reddening, "well... it was stolen from my appartment when we were there. I didn't want to tell you because, well, I was hoping you forgot about it."

"They did WHAT!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Madness<strong>

For a moment, I don't believe it is real. I just think it's a nightmare; a horrible, horrible nightmare.

"Jinx, they stole it. It's gone," Kid Flash says calmly, the sky having been completely enveloped in a dark, starry pattern. The moon shines dully, only a sliver visible in the sky.

"How could you have been so careless? At least if I had it, it would still be in my care! What were you thinking keeping it in your secret identity's house?" I yell in his general direction, my eyes glowing eerily in the darkness with pink energy, disintigrating the contacts.

"That's all you're mad about? Now they know my secret identity!" he replies, crossing his arms.

I think about this for a moment, attempting to calm down a bit so he doesn't run off without giving me answers, "They could have thought you were keeping it at a civilian's house as a clever ruse," I try to convince him, just wanting to get to the point.

"Y-you're right... they couldn't possibly actually know my secret identity. I'm way too careful for that."

"Okay. Now that we have that out of the way, you're going to take me to your 'apartment'," did I just order what I think I did?

"What?" he asks, dumbfounded, stumbling in the sand.

"You heard me. There could be evidence there that you didn't bother to look into. Your family of Flash's aren't exactly known for their brains," I reply, a tinge of anger still twisted around every word I speak.

He stares at me for a long time, the glow in my own helping him to find them. I somewhat wish I could see what's going on inside that brain of his... even though he's not exactly known for what comes out.

"O-kay," he drags out the word, and I can hear him moving around, "but I'm going to carry you there."

"So much for trusting me," I murmur.

"It's not that I don't trust you... it's just that I hate walking at normal speed," he then adds for effect, "You don't want people to see you and think of you as Kid Flash's crony, do you?" he asks, and if it were light enough, I know I'd be able to see a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Nice save there, spandex boy. Just pick me up and lets get going," I huff, and he picks me up bridal-style. "This better not be giving you any ideas," I say harshly, demanding that his brain doesn't wander anywhere I don't want it to.

"Well aren't you in a great mood tonight?" he says in a cocky tone. At my demand, he laughs, his chest raising and lowering with each breath he takes, "Promise I'll keep my thoughts to myself, Jinxie."

Before I can comment, he is already running as fast as he can. As if it wasn't hard enough to see already, my vision goes completely. All I can see are shapes passing us by.

About a minute later, he sets me down, and I almost fall flat on my face. Catching me, he chuckles, "I always forget the effect my running has on people other than me."

"If I could see straight, I would hex you into next year," I reply, steadying myself against the wall.

"Lucky for me, then," he replies, opening a door I hadn't even noticed as I tried to _not_ puke.

He leads me in, hitting a switch near the door to illuminate the small apartment. It may just be the dizziness talking, but it looks nice enough. He leads me to the couch, and without me even realizing it, he grabs some pills and a glass of water. All before I even turn my head.

"This should help," he says, and I take the pills and water thankfully.

"So, this is where you go when you're not pissing me off substantially," I say, eyeing the room thoughtfully as the dizziness begins to subdue.

"Yep. Here she is," he says, and I can't help but get the vibe that he is a bit nervous about it.

"It's...um... nice?" I comment awkwardly, standing up.

"Thanks," he says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, before this gets anymore awkward, show me where you were keeping it," I order, crossing my arms.

"Okay then," he replies, leading me into his bedroom. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to know that he lived there alone. Apparently being the fastest boy alive doesn't contribute to picking up dirty clothes.

Opening a drawer, he pushes a button inside. A reasonably large compartment opens on the wall that I never would have guessed was there, revealing a safe.

"It was inside the safe... it needs my fingerprints, a code, and an eye scan," he explains, not making a move to open it.

"Easy enough. Probably found a glove of yours or something in all the clothes you have on the ground, and eye scans are easy to bypass" I comment, my brain going over possible suspects.

He visibly deflates, playing with a glove as he replies, "I guess I'm not the best with safes."

"Honestly? This safe is pretty pathetic. All it has going for it is the secret button you open it with. After that, it's pretty standard," I say, eyeing the safe in the light of the room.

"I know... but obviously, since I thought no one knew my secret identity, I didn't think I needed much more than this."

"Well, obviously you thought wrong."

With that, I begin to search the room for clues; anything that might lead us to the perpetrator... because goddammit, I want my iron box!

...Did I just think 'us?'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, I'm just building up to the real action that will happen within the next few chapters. Thanks again for all the reviews and all my readers! See you next time :D<strong>


	10. Marry Me?

**So sorry it's been so long since my last chapter. However, I hope this chapter makes up for it. If not, I'm really, really sorry and I promise to update more regularly! Anyway, without further ado!**

**Last time...**

With that, I begin to search the room for clues; anything that might lead us to the perpetrator... because goddammit, I want my iron box!

...Did I just think 'us?'

* * *

><p><strong>Marry Me? <strong>

"I know I messed up with the whole safe thing, but is this really necessary?" Kid Flash asks me, and I have to constrain myself from strangling him right there and then.

"Yes it's 'necessary!' If it wasn't, why would I be wasting my time?" I throw back, dragging him through the alleyway. Why exactly am I dragging Kid Flash, a _hero_, to an underground villains hideout? Oh yeah, because apparently my stupid mind had to add an 'us' to every plan I could think of.

"Maybe you just wanted to spend some extra time with me," he replies, his cocky smile lighting up instantly. Oh god, why are my cheeks reddening? Work with me here, body!

"As if!" I shrug him off, taking off a bit in front of him. And yes, I know that he is probably only letting me go ahead of him so he can check me out. And of course I'm not enjoying every minute of it.

"You keep telling yourself that, Jinxie. I know you want me."

I stop suddenly, and even he has a hard time not running into me. Apparently my assumption was right concerning the whole 'checking me out' thing. I look in every direction before pulling the loose brick out from the old wall that looks ready to collapse at any moment and bring the apartment complex with it. I hold it out behind me without looking, expecting KF to hold it for me. However, when the weight of the brick is still heavy in my hand, I turn around, "Kid, it would be a lot easier..." I begin, but my eyebrow raises when I see him preoccupied with a black cat accross the way.

"What are you doing?" I demand, crossing my arms.

As soon as he hears my voice, he turns quickly, picks up the cat, and replies sheepishly, "I saw Lucky and just had to play with her. C'mon Jinx, look at this face!" he exclaims, the cat's yellow eyes finding my pink ones before hissing, squirming out of Kid Flash's arms, and high-tailing it out of there as if a dog was chasing it.

I chuckle, "Its name is Lucky?" I ask as it turns the corner, KF's mouth agape as he stares after her.

"W-what happened?" he asks, looking back at me with a frown. At my question, he nods, "That's what it said on its collar."

"Animals, cats especially, have never liked me. Yeah, I know, with the whole cat eyes thing you'd think I was a cat lady, but nope." I shrug before handing him the brick when he gets close enough and turning to the wall. I shove my hand inside the opening, searching for the ring I had Gizmo make after he stole the concept from Stone, er... Cyborg. When I finally find it, I smile widely, turning back to KF, "Found it!"

He furrows what can be seen of his eyebrows as he observes the ring, but the confused expression soon turns into a coy smile, "Are you asking me to marry you, Jinxie? I have to admit, it's kinda unexpected, what with the 24/7 arguing and all..."

"I'm not asking you to marry me, moron. And trust me, I'd not be the one asking," I reply, rolling my eyes before exchanging the brick for the ring and setting it back in its place.

"Oh... then what's up with the mysterious ring hidden in the random brick wall?" he asks, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand as he awkwardly holds the ring with his other.

"It's a device that cloaks your real identity with a false one. Since the person who stole the iron box may know your 'secret' identity, it will help if he or she is actually inside when we go in. Also, I can't exactly bring a hero in with me and expect everyone to not automatically attack you," I explain, taking the ring in one hand and his ring finger in the other before putting it on him and activating it.

"I'm impressed... did that Gizmo kid invent this?" he asks, inspecting his now tan skin.

"As if he actually had the mental capacity to think of something on his own. It was that Cyborg guy's idea," I answer, rolling my eyes.

"How'd he get it from Cyborg? I highly doubt they exchange mechanic ideas over coffee."

"Cyborg, um, he kinda infiltrated HIVE Academy a while back," I admit, chewing on my bottom lip nervously. Before he has a chance to comment, I point at his mask, "You might want to take off the mask. The red and yellow spandex is a dead giveaway. Besides, villains rarely actually try to hide their identity with a mask."

He stares at me for a moment, eye to eye, before nodding and doing as told. He then stuffs the mask into his back pocket and motions for me to lead him. I roll my eyes before pointing out, "You may want to know what you actually look like before we go in to the hideout."

"Right... that might help," he replies before grabbing my hand and walking as quickly as I could across the street to the drugstore. Before he could pull me inside, I get out of his grip and lean toward his ear, "I can't exactly walk in there and expect them to not report me to someone."

"Oh yeah. I'll just be a minute then."

Five minutes later, he walks outside, a frown appearing on the false identity's unmasked face when he can't find me. I sigh as I jump down from my perch, walk up behind him, lace our arms together, and begin walking.

"So what do you think?" I ask, forcing myself to look forward.

"To be honest, I'm kinda wondering why you hid this ring in a random brick wall really far away from your hideout," he answers as I steer us into an alleyway.

"I needed something in case I was on the run from the Titans or the cops," I cover up smoothly, feeling slightly guilty for lying to him.

"Oh. Okay," he allows, running a hand through his ashy brown hair as we continue.

"Here it is," I announce, coming up to the right manhole. I lean over, attemping to pull up the slightly heavy cover. Before I know it, Kid Flash has grabbed the other end and has already jumped down.

"Just jump, I'll catch you," he orders, and I can see his slightly more buff false identity holding his arms out presumably in his 'catching' motion.

"Drop me and I'll kick your ass," I announce before jumping down the manhole. If he drops me, I'm going to have a bad back come tomorrow. I close my eyes, preparing for the impact, but am pleasantly surprised when he actually manages to catch me before setting me back on my feet and adjusting the manhole so it looks like no one ever messed with it.

"Haven't we already been over this? You love my ass," he replies, and to my luck, or unluck, who is there to witness our exchange other than Kitten, the daughter of Killer Moth. Someone kill me now.

"Ohmigawd! Jinxie! No one told me you had a boyfriend! He's totally cute! Almost as cute as Robbi-poo! What's his name?" she squeaks, bouncing from foot to foot as KF looks between us. Suddenly understanding what she said, his arm wraps around my waist, and I have to fight the goddamned blush fighting to force its way onto my cheeks.

"Um... Kitten, this is..." I think for a moment before a spurt of genious, "Breakneck. Breakneck, this is Kitten.

KF gives me a look before holding his free hand out to Kitten, "Nice to meet you, Kitten."

She takes it excitedly before squealing and exclaiming, "It's so great to meet you, Breakie-poo!"

* * *

><p><strong>So there's my next chapter! I've never written for Kitten, so please don't hate me forever if she's kinda OOC. Also, don't forget to review :D<strong>


	11. Exotic Broken Noses

**So my author notes kinda suck, so I'm just not going to say anything... even though this is something. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Last Time... **

KF gives me a look before holding his free hand out to Kitten, "Nice to meet you, Kitten."

She takes it excitedly before squealing and exclaiming, "It's so great to meet you, Breakie-poo!"

**Exotic Broken Noses**

* * *

><p>The three of us walk through the sewer, and I can't help but be slightly impressed that the usually spoiled brat hasn't complained once about her shoes getting messed up. Of course, it's only a matter of time until she opens her mouth again and I remember why I hate her so damn much. Also, the fact that she jumped to conclusions and made me have to make Kid Flash my boyfriend for the night doesn't really help my opinion of her either. At least KF demoted to just holding my hand instead of having his arms fully around me.<p>

Once we reach the entrance, disguised as a common wall, I go to open it. However, before I can even touch the damn thing, Kitten shoves me out of the way, flutters her eyelashes at 'Breakneck,' and opens it herself, using the pipeline to make the wall shift. If I didn't think Kitten might know something about the iron box, I would strangle her right here and now.

"You're a lot stronger than you look," KF whispers in my ear, causing me to realize I've been taking out my frustrations on his hand. I loosen my grip before pulling him through the door.

"Hey everyone!" Kitten screeches, and the entirety of the villains in the room groan loudly at the sight of the petite blonde. "Hey, if you guys aren't nice to me, I'll make my daddy turn you all into those ugly moth pet thingies he's so in love with!"

The villains simply ignore her and return to their previous activities, causing Kitten to stomp her foot and pound her heels against the ground as she walks up to the bar.

"So _that's_ the girl Robin had to take to prom, huh?" Kid Flash asks, the noise in the room successfully blocking his voice from others' ears.

"What I wouldn't give to have videotaped it," I reply as I release his hand, a smirk simultaneously appearing on my face, "Also, I hear that the alien girl followed them there."

"Starfire was there?" Kid Flash asks, his eyebrows shooting up.

"I always forget her name," I murmur before asking, "Don't you get a monthly newsletter or something? That's definately something I'd imagine Robin sending out."

"Only with things he _wants_ us to know," KF says, his eyes pulling away from me to glance around the room.

"Stop that, you look like you're on acid or something," I command before motioning toward the bar, "we should start there, work our way around."

Kid Flash nods, "After you, Jinxie."

"Don't call me that," I call over my shoulder as I walk up to the counter and sit on one of the bar stools. KF follows closely behind, taking the stool next to me.

"So how do we know who to ask?" Kid Flash whispers, his lips extremely close to my ear.

"Aww! You two are so cute!" Kitten gushes, doing that thing where you squish your face so much you begin to look like a fish.

"I keep trying to tell her that, but Jinxie hates it when she gets too much attention," Kid Flash answers smoothly while I just sit there looking like a rainbow banana just came out of Kitten's nose. It didn't, but that's how I imagine I'd look if it did.

Kitten makes another odd noise before slinking over to us and plopping herself down next to KF, "Y'know, I love attention."

Kid Flash's eyebrows rise as he realizes she's hitting on him right in front of his supposed girlfriend, "Um... that's great."

"Isn't it?" Kitten says, phrasing it more like a demand rather than a question, "And I've got way more personality in my pinkie than she does in her whole body!"

With that, my eyes begin to glow pink, and I'm about to throw something at her when Kid Flash gently encircles my hand with his and turns back to Kitten, "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Kitten," he says calmly, though his voice is slightly sultry as he turns to me, "My Jinx has plenty of personality, and I just have a thing for exotic women, what with the pink eyes and hair."

My eyes practically bug out of my head as he speaks, the fact that he's holding my hand not even resonating with me as I stare at his eyes. Kitten visibly deflates, eyeing her own blonde hair before crossing her arms and standing up, but not without stomping her foot, "But I'm the prettiest girl in the entire city!"

"Why don't you back the fuck off my boyfriend before I send a hex up your ass?" I command, finally finding my voice enough to threaten her.

"Fine, but later, when he realizes how utterly boring you are, he'll _so_ come and find me!" Kitten finally decides before stalking off to annoy someone else.

"Well, there was a catfight I was not happy to be a part of... that's new," Kid Flash announces, but not without smiling at me.

"Of course," I murmur before turning to the bartender and ordering a drink. No, not alcoholic. I have a hero practically attatched to my hip!

"So, who do we ask?" KF wonders aloud, just loud enough for me to hear while he whispers in my ear. Meanwhile, his disguise's eyes wander around the room subtley over my shoulder.

"I usually start with the bartender, Bernard. He tends to know what's what around here," I reply, subconsciously leaning even closer to KF.

"Here's your shirley temple, kid," Bernard announces, pushing the reddish pink drink towards me with a lopsided grin as I pull away from Kid Flash.

"Thanks, Bernard," I say, the edges of my lips curling upward as I take a sip.

"Haven't seen ya 'round here lately. Guess I now know why," Bernard begins to make small talk, gesturing to Kid Flash as the 'why.'

"Sorry, Bernard, this is Breakneck. Breakneck, this is Bernard," I introduce. I knew it would be useful to make friends with the guy who everyone opens up to while under the influence.

"Nice to meet you, Bernard," Kid Flash announces, holding his hand out to the slightly chunky older man.

"The boyfriend, I presume?" Bernard asks, to which KF nods, "Well, it's nice to meet ya, Breakneck" Bernard continues as he takes Kid Flash's hand and pulls him closer, whispering something I can't make out in KF's ear before releasing his hand. I can tell that it was pretty intriguing seeing as KF looks like he just saw a ghost.

"You want anything, or are ya just gonna sit there givin' Jinx here the googly eyes?" Bernard asks KF, to which his eyes widen and I have to hold back a laugh.

"I'll have the... uh..." KF sputters, trying to think of something.

"He'll just have a Coke," I reply smoothly, to which Bernard nods, walks over to the fridge, fishes out a bottle and a glass with ice, and finally sets it in front of 'Breakneck.'

"Thank you," Kid Flash murmurs, pouring the drink into the glass while he waits for me to continue the conversation.

"So, Bernard, I've been looking for something for awhile now," I begin, to which he raises an eyebrow and leans on the counter.

"Have you now? Can I be of any help?" he falls straight into the bait.

"Yes, actually," I reply, my face lighting up as if he just told me I won the lottery, "It's an iron box, and its contents are rumored to be extraordinary."

Bernard's eyebrows shoot to the ceiling as I speak, rubbing the back of his neck as he subtley points to a man playing pool. He whispers to us, "He was talking 'bout an iron box earlier. Said he stole it from some hero's apartment. Apparently the hero was an idiot, too, since the security system sucked."

My grin turns into a full-on smile as I hear this, "Thank you, Bernard," I say as I take out a $100 and slide it toward him, "Keep the change."

"Remember, you didn't hear it from me!" Bernard reminds me, to which I simply roll my eyes.

"Of course not," I reply before swinging off of my stool, "Stay here," I whisper to KF before waltzing toward the pool table guy like I own the place.

"He's goin' ta kill ya if ya don' give it to 'im soon!" one of the men warns the other before taking a shot.

"He promised me a mill! I ain't takin' no hundy thou!" the other replies, clearly enraged.

"Ya don' even know what's in the damned thing!" the man argues, taking another shot since his last one successfully knocked a ball in.

"It's inna fuckin' iron box, Danny! Obviously it's somethin' someone doesn't want others ta get into!"

"Exactly! It could be a goddamn bomb for all ya know! Jus' take the hundy thou an' be done wittit!" Danny throws the stick on the table before crossing his arms and glaring at the other.

"Fine! I'll do it. But don' come cryin' ta me when ya need money! I'm losin' 'round nine hundy thou on this deal!"

"Hello, gentlemen," I intervene, a coy smile on my face as I saunter into their conversation.

"Whaddaya want?" Danny asks, obviously irritated by my intervention. Damn, one out. Hopefully my girlish charm will work on the other one.

"'ey! Be nice to 'er!" the other scolds him before turning to me, "Name's Leonard, and he's Danny."

My smile grows even wider. One out, one in. Maybe I can bring them both in by the time I'm finished, "Pleasure to meet you, Leonard and Danny," I reply, my voice sounding sickeningly sweet even to my ears, "I'm Jinx."

"Pleasure's all mine, Jinx," Leonard rushes to answer, a smile appearing on his face to reveal his crooked yellowing teeth.

"Wish I could say the same for me," Danny murmurs, to which Leonard elbows him in the ribs, "I mean, lovely meetin' ya an' all."

"Anyway," I continue, sizing the two up subtley as I continue to the pool table and lean on it, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about this iron box..."

"See? She's jus' here ta steal from ya, Leo!" Danny rushes in, narrowing his eyes at me. However, I simply fix my expression into one of shock before I continue.

"I would never!" I exclaim, mock offended, "I was actually coming over here to offer to buy it off of you. Apparently your employer isn't giving you the full million, correct?"

Danny raises an eyebrow, obviously even more interested than before, while Leonard smiles at me, "Ya wanna pay me the full mill?"

"Of course," I reply, making it seem as if it was a simple business transaction at the local 99 cent store rather than a million dollar offer.

However, interested as he may be, Danny shakes his head, "Leo, ya know if ya don' give the box to the boss yull be swimmin' wit the fishes tonight."

"And let this pretty lady go home empty handed? 'ell no! I say, we take the mill and finally get outta there," Leonard replies, his eyes shining.

"Leo, don' make me hurt ya. I don' wanna havta hurt ya!"

"Ya wuddunt hurt me. Ya don' have the guts!' Leonard hisses, his hands clenching into fists.

"I'll show ya guts!' Danny yells before punching Leonard in the nose, connecting with a sickening crunch sound that resonates throughout the entire establishment.

"Hey! No fighting!" Bernard yells, and Kid Flash is next to me in... well... a flash.

Blood pours down Leonard's face, his nose obviously broken from the punch, "Bloody 'ell!" he screams before kneeing Danny in the... private area.

"Fuck!" Danny hollers, falling on the floor as he wallows in his own misery.

"So... about that box..." I continue, raising a nonexistant eyebrow at Leonard as he basks in victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there's that chapter. I really hope it's good even though I wrote it pretty late... Don't forget to review! <strong>


End file.
